One Thousand Lies
by Alchemist of Secerets
Summary: Hello to those who read this journal. My name is Kit Strader. Rest of summary inside!
1. Introduction

**Angie: **Yo! Don't worry, I'm still writing Teardrops! Plus, I don't think I'll be continuing Snake Eyes. It's just roamed too far away from me and it's not coming back. Sorry you guys. ]: I know, I'm horrible. Lol. Anyway, I don't think I'll make this a romance. It'll probably have some fluff, but nothing more then that. At least that's what I'm planning. So, like, don't be all OMG if this just happens to weave into a romance. So yeah. Enjoy the story.

THE ONLY DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it's plot, characters, or setting. I only own my characters. : THIS COVERS ALL THE CHAPTERS!

* * *

**Introduction**

Hello to those who read this journal. My name is Kit Strader. I bought this journal so that all my adventures and what-not could be saved. I'm writing this now so that when I die, there's proof that I have lived on this Earth. I'm writing this so I can look back and laugh at the good times, cry at the bad times, and relive my childhood.

As of right now, I'm fourteen years old. I only have one friend whose name is Winry Rockbell. She is really nice and she makes automail. Winry keeps telling me stories of these two boys she's friends with. The oldest one being Edward Elric and the youngest being Alphonse Elric. Winry says that Edward is her age; fifteen. She says that Alphonse is my age but he is not like most boys my age. He wears a suit of armor everywhere, she said. I found that kind of strange. But I am trying to not be prejudice.

Well, I think I'll close up for today.

Sincerely,  
Kit R. Strader


	2. Entry One

**Entry #1  
**  
Hello again. This is my first entry, apparently. A lot has happened and I don't think I can remember it all, but I'll try my best.

It all started when Winry came to my house and asked me to come over. I asked my mother if it was okay, she said yes, and we were on our way. Winry seemed to be really excited so I thought maybe she had just sold one of her best pieces of automail. But usually when this is the case she is chattering about stuff that I don't understand. Winry was being quiet and had an ear-to-ear smile on her face as we rushed back to her house.

I found out when we got there.

"Kit, meet Edward and Alphonse!" Winry exclaimed as we walked into the dining room of the Rockbell house. The armored man, Alphonse, stood and bowed to me.

"Hello. My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward." I shyly smiled at the boy.

"Hi. I'm Kit Strader," I said.

"Winry, when did you meet her? I don't remember seeing her last time we came," Edward said, pointing at me.

"Brother, it's not nice to point," Alphonse muttered.

"I met her shortly after you guys left last time. She was quiet and shy, but once she warmed up to me she started acting more bravely," Winry said, patting me on the back. I blushed and smiled slightly, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "She came to us looking for a job, but it turns out shes automail-challenged. She doesn't understand a thing about it!"

"Hey!" I muttered, trying to defend myself. It failed though, since Winry didn't appear to hear me.

"If you guys could hook 'er up that'd be great," Winry continued.

"Well, that depends. Depends on what she wants to do as a job, that is. And how much pay she wants," Edward commented.

"Um, I'd just like a job with an acceptable salary. I heard that the military gives good pay, but I don't want to become a State Alchemist. Maybe something different, like an assistant or something," I said. Edward sighed as he turned to the food that was just set on the table.

"I might be able to talk the Fuhrer into setting you up. If he declines then you could try the Post Office in Central. I heard they need some workers," Edward said.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks a lot!" I said.

"No problem. You'll have to come with us to Central, though," Edward said. I shook my head.

"That's fine, I don't mind. I'm pretty sure I have enough money for a train ticket," I said, looking through my wallet.

"No, no, that's not needed. We'll pay for your ticket," Edward said.

"Oh, it's the least I could do for you! Really, I don't mind paying for my own ticket," I said, blushing a little bit. Edward shrugged and shoved a forkfull of food into his mouth.

"Why don't you stay to eat?" Winry asked.

"Oh, no, mother would go balistic. You know how she is. 'I wouldn't have made this fine meal if I had known you were eating at that Rockbell girl's house!'" I said, exaggerating my words with my hands. Winry just chuckled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Yep. Tomorrow. Good-bye, Alphonse, Edward," I said, waving at them.

"Bye, Kit!" Alphonse said. Edward said bye, but it sounded more like "Shfulitr!" I smiled and left the Rockbell house. Outside, I was greeted with a chilling, lonely breeze that played with my short, ash blonde hair. The ends of my hair playfully danced on my shoulders before going back to their still position. I enhaled deeply and let out a relaxed sigh before walking down the road back to my mothers house. Something felt different about this trip back, but I decided it was just the anxiety about going to Central. Still, I couldn't help but to stop and look around once or twice.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door of my home. I slipped off my shoes and closed the door behind me before walking into the kitchen, where my mother usually was around dinner time.

"Mom? You home?" I called. I sighed and looked in the fridge for food. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, honey, I haven't started cooking dinner yet. Why don't you go clean off the dining room table while I fix us something to eat?" my mom said.

"Okay," I replied. I walked off into the dining room and found a table littered with papers and such. I groaned and started to pick up the table.

I kind of forgot what happened from then to the cleaning up of dinner, so I'll just skip to the part I remember.

After dinner, mother had me rush up to my room for some reason. Usually it wouldn't bother me, but with the way she sounded so paniced it made me suspicious. I still obeyed though, because if I didn't I figured it'd just cause more trouble. So I casually walked up to my room and sat on my bed. That's when I wrote the introduction to my journal. After doing that, I was bored senseless. I decided to go downstairs and see what all the panicing was about.

"....doesn't belong here!" I heard my mother say. I stood at the first few steps of the staircase and listened to the conversation.

"No one else will accept her. And besides, she has no memory of her past. She's completely harmless," a male voice said.

"I don't want her here! She killed my husband!" mom shouted. My mom always told me that when father was sent out to the war of Ishval, he got killed by a young Ishvallian who was so scared he didn't even recognize his own mother. But she said it in such a way that I really never thought it was the truth.

"Just for another week. Can you handle her for that long?" the man asked.

"One week and that's all. I'm kicking her out after that. _One week_," mother hissed. I held my breath and slowly backed up the stairs and into my room. The stairs seemed to be on my side, for they made not the quietest noise. I slowly closed the door once I was in my room, to make sure the sound of the closing door wouldn't bring any attention to myself. After the door was closed, I stood in front of my bed, took a deep breath, and fell down onto it. I crawled up to the head of the bed and hugged one of the pillows while staring at the wall. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, wondering why mother would be talking about such things. Sighing, I turned over on my back and decided to get some sleep.

The next morning went as if nothing was said last night. Mother cooked a tastey breakfast, had me wash up, then urged me to get out of the house. After I was all dressed and my hair was fixed, I stepped out side and started walking to Winry's house. It's not a very long walk to Winry's house, and usually nothing happens during that walk. So to save time I'm going to skip to Winry's house.

"Oh, hi, Kit!" Winry said as she opened the door. She invited me inside and I sat down on the couch inside.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat next to me. I told her what I heard last night.

"Really? Wow...Kit...," Winry said sympatheticly. There was a moment of silence, until Edward walked in.

"Winry, is Kit here?" Edward turned into the room and saw me on the couch. "Oh, there you are. Kit, we're leaving to go to Central soon."

"Already? Usually you two stay longer," Winry said.

"Well, the Colonel says he needs us to get to Central as soon as possible," Edward said. "So maybe I can get Kit a job within the military." I smiled.

"Thanks again, Edward," I said.

"No problem," Edward replied, smiling back at me. There was a knock at the front door that interrupted the peaceful moment.

"Winry, could you get the door?" Pinako shouted. Winry sighed and went to answer the door. Edward and I followed her. Winry opened the door to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Hello. I heard Miss Kit Ren Strader was here," the man said.

"Yes, I'm Kit," I replied. "Can I help you?"

"Could you step outside for a moment? I have something important for you," the man said. He eyed Winry and Edward as I stepped outside. "Privately, please," he added. Winry and Edward slowly closed the door. I knew they were listening through the door, though.

"Kit, I'm afraid you're going to be taken under custody of Sir Kent Chestle," the man said.

"Who would that be? And what about my mom?" I asked. The man sighed and placed a hand on top of my head.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing her anymore. She no longer has the requirements needed to look after you. You'll have to move into Sir Chestle's house in Central by tomorrow. Make sure to gather up all your stuff," the man said. He returned his arm to his side, said his farewell, and walked away. I stood there for a second, staring out into space. That's when Winry and Edward came out to comfort me.

"Kit, are you okay?" Winry asked.

"What was that about?" Edward asked. Winry hit him on the head with a wrench.

"What do you think, Edward? She's being kicked out of her mother's house!" Winry exclaimed. Edward's hand flew to the spot Winry hit and he glared at her.

"You didn't have to hit me with a wrench!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't have to ask such a stupid question, either!" Winry shot back.

"I guess I better pack all my stuff," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Edward and Winry stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Kit, I'm so sorry," Winry said.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. I bit my lip and Winry hugged me. I didn't hug back, but I don't think Winry minded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"That'd be nice," I said.

"I'll come too," Edward said. I nodded and sniffed before motioning the two to follow me to my house.

When I stepped inside my house my mother almost flipped her lid. I swear, she started yelling and me and told me to hurry and "get the fuck out of here". I almost cried, but I held them back because I didn't want to show how weak I was. I led Edward and Winry up to my room and had them fold all the shirts in my closet as I took care of my underclothes and pants. All my clothes managed to fit into one suitcase, and then there was another for personal things such as this journal and stuff for the time that comes every month.

"All set then," I said as I locked the suitcases.

"Here, I'll carry them," Edward said. He pulled the suitcases off the bed, one in each hand. I thanked him and we all left my room. Exiting consisted of getting cussed out by my mom and getting the door slammed in our faces while trying to say bye.

"She hates me," I said as we walked down the road. "I've been living inside one big lie. She doesn't see me as a daughter at all. She sees me as a murdering parasite." I glared at the empty space in front of me as I led us back to Winry's house.

"Atleast you'll be closer to work," Edward said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't care about that. My mother hates me. Hell, she's probably not even my real mother," I said. "Who knows. I don't remember anything about my past." That was a half-lie. I do remember some parts, but I've tried hard to shove them into the back of my mind and forget them. All my other memories were washed away when some doctor brainwashed me.

"Think of this as a glorious moment. You get to reconstruct your life into something that can be better than what you were previously living in," Winry said. I clenched my fist and death glared at the space in front of me.

"You could say that I guess," I said, and unclenched my fist. I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm going to try and make tomorrow a great day," I declared. Edward and Winry were now walking next to me, Ed on my right and Winry on my left. We were now all smiling as we approached the Rockbell house.


	3. Entry Two

**Entry #2  
**  
I am very sorry, for I did not have enough time to close up last time. I have limited time here so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write down.

I left off with the three of us, Edward, Winry, and me, all walking back to the Rockbell house from my mother's house. After that was pretty boring, and I'm short on time so I'll have to skip to Central.

"Wow...it's so...big," I said. Edward chuckled and looked at the paper that the man gave me with Kent's address on it. Ed led me through the streets as I gawked at how large the city was. This was my first time being in a city since I was brainwashed, and it was quite overwhelming.

"Watch your step," Ed said. I looked down and almost tripped up the porch steps of the home we were approaching. I heard Al giggle at that and mentally slapped myself for being so clumsy. Edward walked up to the door, still holding my wrist, and knocked. The door opened to reveal a man with short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly muscular body. He eyed Edward before looking at me.

"Kit Strader?" he asked. The man had a slightly feminine sounding-voice, but I wouldn't dare call him a girl. He looked cunning.

"Yes sir," I replied. The man smirked and stepped aside.

"Come in," he said. I hesitantly stepped inside the house. "I'm Kent Chestle, your new guardian." He smiled at me...though I'm not sure if it was a smile or a smirk. Kent took my suitcases from Edward and placed them inside the doorway.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kit. I gotta go to Central Headquarters and see Roy," Ed said.

"Alright, see you around," I said. I made a small wave, and Ed returned it.

"Bye," Alphonse said as the two left. Kent closed the door and turned to me.

"Guess I should give you a tour of the house then," he said.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Call me Ken." Kent placed a hand on my back and gave me a tour of the house. It wasn't very big, only having five rooms.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," Kent said, opening the door in front of us. Inside was a cozy little bedroom, with white walls, red carpets, and a red bedspread. "Hope you like red."

"It doesn't bother me," I replied. Kent smirked (yet again) as I went over to the bed and sat down. I ran my hands over the covers and lyed down. The bed was feathery soft, and comfortable.

"Comfy," I said.

"Well, I'll be in the living room if you need me," Kent said. He placed his hands on his hips and watched me for a second before leaving the room. I sat back up and remembered that my suitcases were still by the door. Sighing, I got off my comfy new bed and wandered my way to the living room, where the front door is. Kent was talking on the phone to someone, and I made my best to block his conversation out as I picked up my two fairly heavy suitcase.

"Jesus...," I muttered as I lifted one over my shoulder. Kent looked over to me, muttered something to the person he was talking to, and got up and walked over to me. He smirked and watched me try and catch my balance a couple of times before asking me if I needed help.

"You're weak," he said as he carried the suitcases effortlessly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Kent smirked again patted my stomach as he passed me to go back to the living room. If you ask me, I found that kind of weird. Nevertheless, I started to unpack my suitcases, placing all my clothes in the drawer and my other stuff in the closet. After I did that, I changed into some pajamas. I got out some fleece P.J. bottoms that had a cute cartoon character on it and a random baggy T-shirt to go with it. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and walked back out to the living room to see what kind of books Kent had.

"You work fast," Kent commented as I walked back into the living room. I didn't reply, but instead examined the bookcase full of books. "Oh, I forgot something. Rules." I looked over at Kent who was now standing next to me.

"And what would those be?" I nervously asked, backing away from him a little bit.

"As long as you listen to me and do not disobey we'll be on good terms. If you start feeling rebellious, then you won't like me. Don't do something you'll regret," Kent growled.

"Yes s-sir," I managed to mutter.

"I said call me Ken," he said and went back to sitting on the couch. I inhaled deeply before crouching to look at the books on the bottom shelf. I noticed Kent had some Reggie Kurns books. I'm quiet a fan of his horror stories, and here's one I haven't read yet. I smiled and pulled the large book out of the shelf. The cover read, _At Dusk's End_. Interesting. I walked over to the lounge chair and sat down as I started to read the first chapter.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. I waited for Kent to say wheater or not to go get it. He didn't say anything and the door opened, so I guess he got it himself.

"Oh," Kent said. "What are you doing here Kimblee?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Kimblee said. I heard him step inside but I kept my eyes on the words of the book. "Who's the girl?" Kent sighed and I heard a bunch of whispers and mumblings.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Kimblee asked. He was now standing in front of me, lifting my chin to look me in the eyes. Kimblee smirked and walked over to the couch to sit down. Sighing, I snapped the book shut and got up to go to my room.

"Where are you going?" Kent demanded.

"My room...," I replied.

"Stay down here," Kent said. I was about to protest but I thought better about it and sat in one of the wooden chairs at the dining table. Kent slid a plate of food in front of me and told me to eat before going to sit in the lounge chair I was once in. I examined the food Kent gave me. It wasn't much--just spaghetti. I took the fork and twirled some before sticking it in my mouth and eating. Kent and Kimblee talked about things that were really confusing, so I just toned them out. I stared out the window, daydreaming, as I ate. Suddenly I heard my name. I turned to looke at the two men, who were staring at me.

"Come here," Kent said. I placed the fork on the almost-empty plate and walked into the living room. Kimblee and Kent walked up to me. Kent lifted my left arm as Kimblee lifted my right.

"Uh," I said.

"Her arms don't have any scars," Kimblee stated. He lifted my shirt, which I was about to protest to, but Kent told me to keep quiet. Kimblee only lifted the shirt up to my mid-ribcage and examined my stomach. He ran his finger across my stomach.

"She's got a scar here. It's pretty dark, so it must've been bad," Kimblee stated. Kent walked around in front of me to examine my stomach along with Kimblee.

"That might've been her suicide attempt," Kent said. "Cutting open her stomach and letting it dissolve her insides. Clever, but painful."

"Let's check her back," Kimblee said as he let my shirt drop. He walked behind me and pulled my shirt up to my shoulders. Kent followed him and examined my back.

"Lots of markings here. They look like they were inflicted on purpose, maybe by a spiked whip," Kent stated.

"She has no scars from war, though. It's virtually impossible for someone that age to be that good at fighting," Kimblee stated. I had no idea what he was talking about, and it was freaking me out.

"Can...can I go to my room now?" I asked. Kent inhaled.

"Sure," he said. Kimblee let my shirt drop once again and I scurried up to my room. I locked the door once I was inside my room.

"That was weird," I muttered as I sat down on my bed. I looked over to the window and saw it had a window seat. I walked over there and sat down and brought my legs up to rest on the seat too. I moved the curtain so I wasn't sitting on it and it blocked out my room as I stared outside. It was kind of dark and it was sprinkling rain. It was kind of cool sitting here, and I could hear the faint pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the window. I got sleepy and was about to doze off when my door opened. Whoever opened it hadn't said anything so I didn't acknowledge his presence. The curtains flew open and I saw Kent in the the reflection of the window.

"I'm leaving. Don't leave the house, lock your windows and door, and stay in your room, alright?" Kent ordered. I looked at him.

"Alright," I said. I got up out of the window seat and moved my way past Kent and over to the door. I stood there, waiting for him to leave so I could lock the door. Kent smirked and walked out of my room. I closed the door behind him and locked it.

I apologize, I have run out of time and I need to close up.

Sincerely,  
Kit R. Strader


End file.
